Trip to the Olympics
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: It'll be goofy, set after EW, the guys basically decide to take a trip. A trip that just happens to be to the first Olympics ever held since before the wars started up... What'll happen and what's gonin' on at 'em? heh Gotta read to see!! ^_~


~ Trip to the Olympics ~   
By: Anime Redneck  
8-10-02  
  
.  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
.  
  
Space is a quiet place. It's dark, calm, with distant twinkling stars that beckon you towards them. In plain simple terms; it was a wonderful place for thinking and being alone. No one messed with you there. Or wanted to go through the trouble of suiting up to find you.  
  
This is where one particular person wished to be at the moment. For inside the innermost part of colony L4, in a navy blue two story ten-room house, sat one annoyed dark haired young man surrounded by four others. He watched as the three of them sat and talked quietly, while his eyes were trained on the fourth of his friends.  
  
Who was currently running around wildly from room to room. He briefly wondered, not for the first time, why he had allowed Quatre to design and build him such a large house. It was nothing close to the three or four story mansions that the young Arabian called 'houses' - but it was larger then what he felt he needed.  
  
Must have been his sweet looking face. Who would have known that under that kind gentle façade, was a man who was stubborn as a bull when it came to doing something for his friends? He should have known though.  
  
So he relented and let the house be built. Now there was one of them running around trying to get they're stuff together for the trip. Last, as usual was he, when it came to preparing for something like this. And they weren't even going to be gone that long!  
  
Hyper. That was the only word in the English Dictionary that could describe the bundle of dark colors as it zoomed from one room to the next, snatching items from spots around said rooms throwing them into a large duffle bag. Everyone else was packed and ready to go. The shuttle left in two hours, it took an hour to get from house to shuttle bay. It'd take Duo another half hour to get ready. After packing, he'd stop, list his items off mentally while counting on his fingers, run through the rooms again 'just to make sure' and then finally decide on snacks to take with him on the flight.  
  
*Then*, they could leave.  
  
Throwing a glance to his backpack duffle by the door, he sighed. They'd be in the US for a week. At least that's what they planned to do, Kami only knows that when they plan something its most likely to change. If that turned out to be the case, Quatre was handling the rooming while they each paid for anything else they wanted. Unless Quatre insisted, the kind hearted lad that he was. He'd have to admit that being heir to the Winner Enterprise had its advantages. Money wasn't everything though, nice to have, but not everything.  
  
"DUO!" Quatre stood looking where a rattling sound was coming from.  
  
"WHHAAAAT!??" Came the drawn out exasperated whine as the noise stopped long enough to listen before starting again.  
  
Starting for that room Quatre wondered why it always took him so long to pack, then mentally slapped him self for it. 'Stupid question... anyone with half a brain cell could answer that one.'  
  
"Duo come on!" Placing hands on his hips he stepped into the messy room, two down from his own, that was claimed as his when the house was finished. As custom, writher Wufei liked it or not, he had gotten the largest of the rooms, being the owner of the house. Duo, had taken second largest, claiming that he needed the space for all his 'stuff'. 'Stuff indeed!'  
  
"We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" He never got this worked up, so why was he now?  
  
"Dude, chill out a little Q-man, your gonna have a hernia if you keep worrying so much." He flashed a smile.  
  
Sighing Quatre closed his eyes counting to ten before opening them. "Duo" starting calmly, "...this is the *Olympics*... They start tomorrow. It takes *fifteen* hours by shuttle and I *refuse* to loose sleep because your unorganized rear end wasn't ready in time!" During his lecture of sorts for him, he had taken steps forward, putting two feet between him and the braided menace.  
  
Silent snickers came from the living room area as soon at the blonde Arabian reached 'shuttle and I refuse to loose sleep' part of it, when all restraint was lost. First came a shocked sounding snort followed by quiet snickers, as the rest of the conversation flew by, not registering but for the sound of his voice.  
  
Quatre decided to ignore whomever it was, focusing his attention back on the problem.  
  
"We shouldn't of gotten rid of the gundams man!" digging in his drawer, "I'm tellin' ya we could've made it there faster, but noooo we just had to get rid of them." Finding what he wanted Duo yelped for joy quickly stuffing the unidentified item into the black, green and brown camo bag then hefting it over his shoulders. "One day Q-man, mark my words, y'all'er gonna listen to me!"  
  
Quatre heard, but ignored that as well as the other not-so-quiet restraints of chuckles coming from the living room. Eyeing each as he entered he couldn't find trace of which one it was, silently he cursed the poker faced pilots. Were they laughing at him or Duo? Or both? He shook his head, didn't matter, at least they could finally leave now!  
  
"LEETS GO PEOPLES!" Duo threw them a brilliant smile before bouncing out the front door and into the limo after chunking his bag in the trunk.  
  
"One day......" Wufei and Heero let the threat trail open, glanced at each other, grabbed their bags and left with Trowa and Quatre following, humor shinning in their eyes. Finally cramming into the black and gray limo they headed for the shuttle port. Transferring their bags from trunk to cargo, they boarded the private shuttle to Earth.  
  
Each one paired up on either side of the shuttle, Heero took the co-pilots seat to keep him company. Henry was one of the three pilots that worked for the Winner family he didn't mind the company of, and they didn't mind his quiet nature, learning what his grunts and sounds meant. Fifteen hours... fifteen hours and they'd be there, take a nice long awaited sleep, get up and head to the Olympics.  
  
Seven hours into the flight Heero was still awake, Henry was softly speaking of the latest trip from L2 to the manor and back, and of all the blunders that happened on it. He couldn't believe how stupid some people acted while on the job. Heero on the other hand snorted tossing his thumb backwards to make his point. Henry got it.  
  
Yes, he had heard many a time from Master Quatre how the different boys acted during the war, though it wasn't a particular happy time for any of them, Duo was always one to flash a smile and joke about it. Nicknamed the Braided Baka for his actions, he still carried the name affectionately.  
  
Behind him, Heero could pick up on the soft snoring of the others, one groaning while shuffling through his bag. He smirked. 'Looks like Duo's CD stash finally ran out.' There weren't enough hiding places within the Braided One's baggage for more then almost eight hours worth of CDs. The shuffling, Heero had to guess, was Dup sticking the CDs back in they're places before hunkering down to sleep the rest of the way there.  
  
It was some time later when the stormy eyed ex-pilot decided he needed to get some rest himself. Unfastening his belts giving Henry a nod, he stood heading into the passenger area to check on the others. Yes the war was over, had been for some time now, but he couldn't shake the still new feelings within him. A feeling of caring for his friends was foremost in him at the moment. That feeling, he reasoned while trying to figure out what it was exactly, was kindled at the ending of the first war, before Treize's daughter decided to bring about the second one.  
  
So now he was acting on that feeling... checking on his friends, to make sure they were all right. Walking through the second door between the two compartments he stopped in mid stride. It was... affectionate... this scene before him.  
  
On either side of the shuttle sat two of his comrades. Two rows back on the right sat Trowa in the window seat asleep, hands in his lap no doubt, breathing calmly. Quatre sat in the chair next to him, using his shoulder as a pillow he snuggled into, small smile playing on his face.  
  
On his left side, four rows back sat Wufei and Duo... or rather - slept Wufei and Duo. Wufei had the window seat, his eyes closed, head leaning against the open panels cool glass, arms folded loosely across his chest even in sleep. And Duo... the braided baka was leaning again him in much the same way that Quatre was but for his head rested on his arm to the point it was almost nestled in the crook of his neck, a contented looking grin on his heart shaped face. His hands clung to the camouflaged backpack, no doubt where his CDs were stored.  
  
Heero smirked. Yes his friends were fine, well deep in their sleep that they didn't hear his approach while walking to each row. Not that he'd want them to wake up. They'd be startled at most; confused in the least, as to why he was looking at them all. He couldn't pin a date to when he considered them his friends and not just his comrades in arms, but he did now, that's all that mattered really. Wasn't it?  
  
They've considered him a friend longer then he cared to remember. The Braided Baka longer then any of them, always trying to get him to 'open up and talk' to him; bugging him 'til threatened at gunpoint. They had all silently looked out for him, the suicidal pilot of Wing Zero, they're friend.  
  
Walking over he seated himself in one of the stewardess's chairs, which faced the rows his friends sat in. Quatre didn't have any on this trip, so he occupied their place while thinking.  
  
It was so new to him, these feelings he held for them all. During the first war it was his missions and nothing else. Complete the mission or face death. He knew nothing of emotions... nothing of why others find them a pleasure to have and feel. To him emotions were a weakness; they could lead to your death. The only emotion he had felt throughout that first war was annoyance... annoyance which was constantly directed at the self proclaimed Shinigami. For in the Perfect Soldier's eyes, that's what he was, a walking annoyance.  
  
How could someone walk around with all the untamed energy, life and still pilot a gundam the way he did? Was he wrong about his thoughts on emotions? Flickers of doubt started to show towards the end of it... when peace was almost reached... when Trowa and Quatre had grown closer together but tried in vain to keep it 'quiet'. They forgot with whom they lived and fought. Two very observant Asians and one rambunctious American who has a knack for picking up on things others would rather him not.  
  
Shaking his wild mane, smirk still in place he knew at the end of that war, they were his friends... that around them more feelings would arise. That would be acceptable though because they would help see him through the changes. His training effectively whipped clean any emotions that he ever had... leaving him a walking machine. People weren't wrong in calling him that back then. But now......  
  
Now he had his friends, and emotions though he still walked around in public wearing his 'mask'. The others saw it for what it was, a cover for the outside world. He shook his head from his musings. He had a stronger emotion though, one he wasn't quiet sure what it was or that it pertained to. He got a strange tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach when he was around two of them... it... tickled, sort of... he didn't know what it meant, almost too shy to ask them about it.  
  
A snort. The Perfect Soldier, shy... 'Ah, ah, ah now. The Wars are over...' a voice within him reminded and he could almost feel it smirking at him, 'Emotions are a bitch airn't they?'  
  
A mental growl shut it up.  
  
Taking the mental banter as a sign reminding him just how much he needed to rest before they landed, he fluidly rose from his seat with a stretch. Then straightening out his thank top and kaki's, headed back to his co-pilot seat saying a quiet goodnight to Henry, asking to be woken an hour before landing. At Henry's nod and bid a good sleep he dozed off to darkness like space.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
.  
  
Hours later Henry leaned over the controls between the pilots' seat and the co-pilots to nudge the sleeping teen's arm. "Heero-san, we'll be landing in an hour and a half" a slight smirk crossed his face, "Wakie, wakie!" chuckling he didn't know why he decided to add that. While it was true Heero Yuy was nicknamed 'The Perfect Soldier' during the Wars, he had loosened up a bit since those times... Henry just wasn't sure how much he could tease or joke with the other before it was crossing the line.  
  
Of all the time spent flying with Master Quatre and his guest - no friends, he corrected himself; he had always had Heero as 'co-pilot' for company, though he did most to all the talking. Speaking up seemed to be one of the things Heero had yet to develop more of.  
  
He didn't mind though, Henry was grateful for the company on long trips, even with everyone else coming to check on how things were going, if he needed anything, it was nice to have someone there that didn't mind the quiet, or the endless chatter he was capable of at times.  
  
"Hey guy, come on, wake up." A smile, "I'd offer some coffee to you, but then we might have an unfortunate meeting with land rather quickly." chuckles, "Not something I'm looking forward to."  
  
"Hn" a pause as he unfolded himself from the chair stretching tired limbs, "No kidding."  
  
Henry did a double take, snapping his blue-gold eyes to stare at the eternal sloppy haired youth beside him. Had Heero 'The Perfect Soldier' Yuy took bait to his joke? 'Well I'll be...' shaking his head smiling Henry turned eyes back to the approaching land.  
  
"If your up for it and wouldn't mind, I could take a cup of coffee myself." He ventured hopingly not knowing if it was too early to ask something of the just awoken boy.  
  
Smirking Heero nodding. "Hn." No he didn't mind, he could use some himself after the thoughts brought up last night... sometimes... that damned voice sounded like Duo...  
  
Giving a final stretch he left for the small space between the pilot area and passenger compartment, finding the coffee pot without problem. While waiting for the brew to finish he padded to the sliding door, cracking it a smidge to peer at his still sleeping friends.  
  
Quatre was still in the same spot if not leaning more on the taller boy. Trowa for his part hadn't seemed to move a muscle, aside from slipping down a little in his seat. Duo on the other hand... he just shook his head at. Duo had managed to get the middle armrest up allowing his feet to curl in the next chair. His backpack was forgotten on the floor while black clad arms now hung onto the Chinese boys left one, his head still on the others shoulder. Wufei had shifted in the time they slept from leaning on the window to laying his head atop the braided one resting on his shoulder.  
  
'Nicer pillow eh?' the voice in his head was back. Thankfully the coffee was finished so arguing with it wasn't an option. Fixing two cups according to eachs taste, he carried them back, sat and watched the passing scenery for the rest of the flight while listening to Henry's pleasant chatter.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
.  
  
A heavy jolting awoke the sleeping members of the passenger hold as tires met paved gravel. "Rise and shine kiddies! The express-" there was distinct sound of someone snorting, "from colony L5 to Wonder Land, Earth, Georgia, has arrived! And will now be dumping everyone off at the New Thinkith Airport!" snickers came over the com, "Thank you for riding and have a Shitty Day!!" Before the 'clunk' of the captain's mic hit the stand, one could hear laughter coming from it, then silence as it settled back into place.  
  
"Wha... what the 'ell was tha?" the sleepy slurred voice came four rows back.  
  
Someone groaned, "I think... Heero's served Henry..." yawns, "too much coffee this morning."  
  
Absently scratching his neck the braided teen leaned off his comfortable pillow smilingly sleepily at the other. "Well I say that we-ahh" stretching his arms, "Give him coffee more often! I like him on a caffeine high!"  
  
"You would Maxwell."  
  
"Hey! Would you rather Henry be on a caffeine high, or me on a sugar high?" he smirked already knowing the answer.  
  
Two sets of eyes turned to see this one answered.  
  
The Chinese returned the smirk, "Depends on what you're doing Maxwell." There was a sparkle in those dark depths that sent the others brows rising in wonder, that was a mischievous light that the Braided One often got, no doubt the Chinese was thinking things that they would later learn of.  
  
"I can think of a few things I'd like to see you doing while on a sugar high."  
  
"I bet you do Chang."  
  
The others turned at the voice to see a grinning Henry and smirking Heero standing in the doorway watching them. It was hard to tell which one of them had spoken the line, it was said in such a knowing voice, either could have said it.  
  
Standing from his seat straightening his clothing, Quatre smiled, "Enjoy the coffee Henry?"  
  
Snickers sounded as said man had the good grace to blush, nodding shyly, "Aye, that I did Master Quatre, that I did." he suddenly grinned again, moving a step further from his 'co-pilot', "Heero's quite the talker, gives good service too! Maybe you should hire him on sir!"  
  
Barked laughter caught everyone's attention, drawing it away from the cold-eyed boy glaring at the pilot. Sparkling amethyst orbs glowed back at them, "And what uh..." his snickers slipped out, "...'services' would those be Henry?"  
  
Crimson stained the poor man's face as the question settled home, face shocked, Henry could only stand there.  
  
Duo's laughter shook his frame, hugging his stomach leaning against the Chinese boy trying to regain some air into his lungs. "By the Gods... your face..." sitting up slowly whipping teary eyes he turned his gaze to the front of the shuttle, "If you had only- AAIIEE!!" He was up from his seat in a flash running down the aisle, an irate Asian behind him. Slamming door, a click of a lock and "I'm sorry!" through it signaled his lock down.  
  
"Baka." Heero turned walking to a row, collecting his belongings and started to exit the shuttle.  
  
Quatre watched him go, humor dancing in his blue-green eyes. They'd never change! He was sure of it, even when they got older then they were, he could see them chasing after one another from small scrabbles like this one. But, there was something... different... in the Japanese youths eye as he strode by them all. Something almost...  
  
He shook his head... No that couldn't have been what he thought it was... Was it? Ah well... "Come on guys, we'd better get going if we want to arrive at the hotel in time for check in." Checking his watch, he was right. Check it started at Noon, it was already ten in the morning. That left them half a day to wonder around before attending the Games the next day.  
  
Everyone gathered their things, helped Henry load them into the awaiting limo and headed for the hotel 'Mystic Shores', and checked in. Trowa and Quatre had a room together, while Heero, Duo and Wufei were roomed in another one. Each stashed away what they wanted where, then left to regroup in the lounge.  
  
From there they set off for a day of exploring! With their new tour guide, Duo 'Shinigami' Maxwell! Armed with nothing more then his trusty guidebook and map to insure they didn't get lost on the 'adventure' before them!  
  
The others groaned in anticipation, though small smiles lit their faces.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
.  
  
Bright morning rays filtered through rich cerulean curtains to playfully dance upon the faces of the sleeping boys, making intricate patterns on tanned skin as some lazily tried to brush it away groaning at the intrusion of a peaceful sleep.  
  
"...'o 'way!" the pale tanned hand uselessly swiped at the playing sun.  
  
Sounds of sheets rustling, "Shut up..."  
  
"...on't yo' 'o 'ite meh!" was the sluggishly slow reply.  
  
A 'click' echoed through the stillroom as someone silently pressed a button.  
  
"Bring it on..."  
  
Another sleep ridden voice snorted, "...it's al'eady 'een b'ought...!"  
  
"Why 'on't you 'ome 'ere then?"  
  
"...too 'ired... 'ou come 'ere..."  
  
"Lazy 'azz..."  
  
"...snot bucket!"  
  
As the sleepy banters continued, one laid silently in the dimly lit room, head every now and then turning from one to the other, wondering if they truly knew what they were doing as their voices started to loose the slow slurred sound that sleep caused.  
  
"Atomic butt!"  
  
"...mmh nuhh!" head buried in the pillow, "...web footed 'ark eyed 'uggy 'onster!"  
  
Stifled snort.  
  
"What the hell is that?!"  
  
"... donno..."  
  
"Get up..."  
  
"No!" they snuggled closer to the pillow, "Meh wanna 'eep more..."  
  
Across the room a sheet was thrown off the small, strong, lithe body, sitting up as hands whipped sleep from his dark eyes, taking in the room. Finally spotting one of his companions sitting against his beds headboard he raised a brow at the worn smirk. Getting nothing in explanation he shrugged sparing a glace to the other one. "Maxwell... get up!"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
He groaned. "Man... can't y'all just leave me alone?" sighing dramatically, the brown haired head popped out from under the covers, strands flaying here or there, having come loose from the half undone braid. "First the sun bothers me... then y'all go and start in on me... I swear... one of these mornings your gonna get it!"  
  
Standing up stretching on his tiptoes, hands high in the arm lifting his sleeping top revealing dark tanned skin and the rippling muscle under it. Wufei shook his head at the semi-braided boy; he was too much of a morning person for his likings. He could try kidding about sleeping in, but the braided boy was usually up every morning by six. "Whatever you say Maxwell."  
  
"Yeah I know!" Throwing a wink towards the two as he leapt from the bed, rushing to the dressers grabbing clothes he ran for the bathroom, "ME FIRST!" shutting the door louder then was needed.  
  
"Baka..." deep unknown sounds made way to the Chinese's ears, slowly turning to face the still seated one; a brow went up, "Yuy?" His mind wasn't working right in the early morning he thought... surely Yuy didn't just... chuckle at them?  
  
"Hn."  
  
Shaking his head Wufei turned to brushing out his shoulder blade length hair, taking to wondering on it later, he'd just have to keep an eye on the Japanese boy.  
  
Two hours later after everyone had a turn at the bathroom, changed and headed downstairs to claim a table, they waited for their other two comrades before ordering. Henry had joined them for breakfast minutes after the latter two showed, then led them to the awaiting limo which would take them to the gaming arena for the first Olympics held since the Great Wars years before.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
.  
  
The guys were walking up to the large stadium where this years Olympics were being held in the southern part of Georgia. Duo was grinning as he happily skipped a few steps ahead of the others, more then glad to be in his homeland. America. So long had he wished to go there and visit the sites. Now he was and it was the Olympics!! Oh he was going to enjoy this very much! Maybe afterwards they could visit towns around this one. He didn't know the complete set of planes that were set. After hearing 'America...... Olympics.......' his ears chose to have a case of Selective Hearing as he ran from room to room gathering his belongings.  
  
The others walked at a more normal pace taking in their surroundings. The stadium was like any other in size that the Olympics had been held in. Surely all would be the same but for the different colors of everything within it. Hordes of people were piling in from the parking area, shouting, and running, bumping into people. Many a death glare was shot forth from the Japanese and Chinese youths.  
  
Said Chinese youth currently reverted his eyes back to his main concern. Duo. He had been watching the braided boy since they left the hotel. Do you know how hard it is to find him once he's lost in any crowd? It's hell. His tanned lips curled up in a small smile at the thought of his self-proclaimed name. Shinigami; the God of Death. How fitting it was that once lost, he was hell to find. Yes, stealth was his major ability.  
  
Said Shinigami was currently bouncing impatiently waiting for them twenty yards ahead, glancing between the group and the massive building looming above them. Wufei smirked yanking on the yard long braid, trying to calm him down while getting his attention. That did it as a charming smile and mischievous violet-blue orbs turned peering at him.  
  
"Behave." He warned.  
  
Mock surprise, "Who? Me?" he grinned, "Why I would never dare ta show sight of misconduct out in public, my dear man."  
  
"And I'm Japan's reincarnated Emperor." Eyes turned to stare at Heero who just smirked from his place on Duo's left.  
  
Duo's southern belle impersonation made black eyes glitter seconds before hiding again. "Right." Eyes rolling, "Lets move along now pretty boy." Smirking when an indigent cry came from the braided youth being pushed through the ticket doors.  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes, "He'll never learn."  
  
"Neither will he." His quiet escort said, eyes twinkling.  
  
A snort. "They know, that's why its done." A deep smooth voice stated in what would have been a mysterious, cryptic sounding voice, if not the two beside him had known what it meant.  
  
"True." And with a nod, the three entered the stadium behind the two bickering boys, the third of them going ahead to the others.  
  
"Say... you don't think that...?" the first started trailing off.  
  
The seconds eyes were curious and thoughtful, "Maybe..."  
  
They were just to their seats looking over the vast stadium, deciding that this one, was indeed larger then the last. Glancing from the purchased ticket stubs in his hand Trowa pointed out where they're seats were, one row above they're current location, when the announcer decided to start the days announcements as the stadium became packed with sitting and standing observers.  
  
"Welcome everyone to the AC199 Olympics, held this year in the fine state of Georgia! Yes we're got quite the crowd here this year and-"  
  
A southern sounding voice gruffly broke the announcer off, "Shut up yeh ol' winded hound dog! Gimme that there mic, so we can git started!"  
  
Looking from one to the other, five sets of eyebrows rose at the interrupted announcement. What was going on? Duo grinned tugging Wufei's shirtsleeve like nothing was wrong, causing him to fall into his seat, the others following at a more relaxed, if not confused state.  
  
"*Excuse* me sir? But your not supposed to be in here!"  
  
"Will yeh just shut yer trap? Gimme dat!"  
  
"I most certainly will not! OMPH" clattering rang over the speaker system before clearing; some soft yells getting through, "Security!!" the announcers voice was panicked as a shifting click was heard with finality to it.  
  
All was quiet.  
  
People in the stands were looking for anyone with a clue as to what was going on, some didn't take notice to it. Why was the announcer arguing with someone else with the speaker system on? What happened up there? Four people looked to a calm brown-headed boy with questioning eyes. Why wasn't he curious about this?   
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
.  
  
My grin widened after identifying the clicking sound that rang over the entire arena. I turned looking around the seats by us with amusement, while others were lost at what was going on. Sure I didn't know what was going on either, but I had the gist of it. I think.  
  
Chuckling I notice the others are connecting the sound to device. Two body positions changed with knowing. The last two were slow to catch on to what it was, but they all got it. After all, they didn't use those types.  
  
I couldn't help but grin more. Why am I always the one grinning? Oh yeah, no one else knows how! Well all right, there's Q-man, but hey, two people out of five can't keep the party going for long. I'm working on one of them-  
  
"You're people are a strange one, Duo Maxwell."  
  
That smooth, calm voice draws me from my thoughts to find my Chinese partner looking at me with almost unreadable eyes, but I can see the lying curiosity in them, the humor that he tries hiding so well. But I know him to well for it to hide from me. Most of the time he gets by with it, but not all the time. Years of walking around with an impassive, scowling face, has built up walls and rules it seems that make it hard to break. Like those of Heero's almost, though his is that and major training gone wrong.  
  
I flash him a wicked grin. I'm all about breaking the rules.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that y'all!" the announcers voice, a different one starts back up. Hey ain't that the guy the announcer was fightin' with? Why's he talkin' now? He talks about getting the ball rolling now.  
  
"Greetings y'all! And welcome all you dang foreigners from other nations!" I laugh, "Dear Lord, be with our guest and prepare them for the butt whoopin' they're about to receive!"*  
  
Oh where have I heard that before? I know I have but I can't help it as I go from composed, to pieces blasted apart by laugher that left me gasping for breath with every word he spoke. It also left me helplessly leaning against Wufei for support, unless I wanted to have an unpleasant meeting with concrete. I absently noticed Heero watching me from my left, something flashing in his eyes before vanishing.  
  
"Duo? What are you laughing at?" he asks as Wufei keeps watching me.  
  
Yeah, like he can really ask me that question! I can't believe he asked me that. Didn't he think that was funny? And he's still going on! Shaking my head against his shoulder only caused it to look like I was nuzzling it. Wouldn't mind, ya know? But there's too many people around for that. Sitting up after catching enough breath to speak, I smile at him, throwing a glance over to Heero as well, both still watching me. I like being the center of attention! Yep, that curiosity was shinning through now. And was that... I don't want to jinx it, but by Shinigami his humor is actually brighter now!  
  
Wonder how much more it'd take to get him smiling, or hell laughing? Who am I kidding, that's shooting for too much. Yeah, but I'll take any type of laughter out of him. Chuckling myself I point towards the booth where you could see a man sitting in jean clothing. "Not my people man. That's a whole 'nother race altogether" snickering at what I said. Gods it was so true.  
  
His eyes shifted, not in direction, not in color. How could liquid black eyes change color anyways? Nope, it was a different type of change, almost like they lit up, sort of. "What do you mean?"  
  
Gods, why does his voice sound like Heero's? Not that it's a bad thing, but I know that boy has more emotion in him then he lets show. Why does he hide it all the time? Is the question I want answered. "Rednecks dude. That's a Redneck!" I laughed again watching his dark brow raise in question. It was starting to look like the situation was settling in on him as the curiosity started to fade a little, while the humor burned brighter. Damn I think his eyes almost sparkled! Naw, probably just the sunlight bouncing off of them.  
  
"Seems to me like they're rebelin' against the Olympic officials. They're bein' held in their backyard, they want to be runnin' it!" Turning to watch the contestants line up down below I laugh inwardly. How ironic is that? The Rebels of the South are still Rebelin'.  
  
Everybody else is watching the going ons below now. I don't know why, but I turned to look at Heero again, almost studying him in a way... It was weird that he would agree to come here with us so readily. He didn't grunt or fight us on not going. I wonder why? Maybe not having a war to fight was starting to get to him? Lord knows we've snipped enough from OZ and White Fang to live off of royally! Funny how they never missed any of it. I grin but mentally shake my head looking around, then back to watching the not-so-stoic boy from the corner of my eyes again.  
  
There was something about him... he's changed, I can't put my finger on how, but he's defiantly changed over the years. 'Fei has too, both for the better I think. Heero even joins in conversations now! And I have *no doubt* that the two of them were laughing at me back at 'Fei's house before we left. With three emotionless faced, plane-eyed boys sitting there as Q and I walked back in, it's hard to tell which did it. I've got a feeling it was the two at my side though...  
  
Heero's been acting strange this whole trip though. Granted we haven't been here long, but he's been keeping an eye on me and 'Fei as of late... as if debating on telling us something... or something... URRGH GOD! The boy is friggin' hell to figure out! I sigh but smile. I can honestly say that he's shown more emotion since we left 'Fei's house then he has the whole time during war though.  
  
If I stop to think about it... and I am, mind you! 'Fei and Heero airn't that much different then the other. Different beliefs in life - in any in Heero's case - but emotional wise? Not that different, 'Fei's more open though. Both their eyes can tell what they're feeling, they're masks slip at times... oddly enough times they're watchin' me! That makes me shiver some. I feel protected with them here with me. Wanted and cared for... wonder if Quatre feels this way with Trowa?  
  
What the!? Why that little... I can't believe him! Glancing at the two beside me, I see they didn't catch it. Quatre... dang him and his sixth sense! The little bugger winked at me! Winked at me! As if he knew what I was thinking, or knew what was going on and I'm the only clueless one! As if! But... why's Trowa whispering to him now? Ugghhh... don't tell me he knows it too! Why am I the only one left out of it all!? I hang my head giving it a shake.  
  
Heero's eyes flickered again; smirk crossing his face.  
  
Looking right I see 'Fei's got the same expression on his face.  
  
I'm defiantly missing something here... But believe you me! I'm gonna find out what it is! And when I do... Boy... you better watch out 'cause Shinigami's comin' to town!  
  
Laughin' I sit back to enjoy the games, this outta be good. You can't be bored when something this big seems to be taken over by Rednecks... Gods I can't believe this... Too cool!  
_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_  
* "Greetings y'all! And welcome all you dang foreigners from other nations! Dear Lord, be with our guest and prepare them for the butt whoopin' that they're about to receive!" - Is from Jeff Foxworthy's 'Redneck Games' song. ::grins widely:: Gods ya gotta love that man.  
  
I'm a Redneck! I'm proud to admit it too! ::laughs grinnin':: Should see my Ford F150, has a sun visor deal goin' across the windshield that says "REDNECK" and a license plate cover that says "Offical Redneck" at the top and "My uncle made this" at the bottom. lol ^_^  
  
Hope y'all liked this first chapter! It's been in the works for well.. since that date up top there, and has been finished for the longest time now. I only hadn't posted it 'cause I've been fretting over keeping it whole until it's finished, or rather to cut it into parts and just go ahead and post it. heh Y'all know what I decided now, ne? heh ^_^ I don't expect this to be a long story, just maybe three chapters a whole... but we'll see! ^_^ Lemme know whatcha think please! Take care and have a great on y'all!  
  
Kick it kickin'!  
  
~ Anime Redneck  
  
.  
--- 


End file.
